Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates eyeglass repair devices and particularly to eyeglass nose pad repair devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eyeglasses have soft nose pads that support the glasses off the nose. These pads are symmetrical and are designed to balance the glasses on the wearer. Typically, nose pads have a pair of metal rods that extends down and out from the frame. These rods are then covered by a soft material, usually plastic, to protect the wearer""s nose. These pads, and even he rods themselves, break or fall off the glasses periodically. This presents a problem in that not only are the glasses unbalanced; the lack of soft pads produces discomfort for the wearer. Often, the user has access to a spare pair of glasses that can be used until the original pair can be repaired. Many times, however, the user is away from the spare pair. For example, the user may be hiking, fishing or hunting in the woods-far away from a repair shop or home. Similarly, the user may be on a golf course, driving on a highway or otherwise engaged in some activity removed from access to a spare pair of glasses. Oftentimes the broken glasses become an additional problem in that the user must leave that area and return to either a repair shop or home to get the glasses fixed. Driving while wearing a broken pair of glasses is difficult at best, dangerous at worst.
The instant invention overcomes this problem. It is a portable replacement for eyeglass nose pad ad or arm posts. The invention is a pair of tubes, made of flexible plastic tubing. The tubing can be padded for additional comfort. The padding can also be contoured to better fit against a user""s nose. The tubing is designed to fit over the edges of the lenses where the posts were secured. Alternatively, the tubing can be used to cover the posts that remain after the nose pad is broken off. The tubes are friction fit over the lens or posts. Once the tubes are in place, the user may wear the eyeglasses until they can be brought to a repair shop. The tubes can be cut to any desired length as needed. Moreover, several diameters of tubing can be provided to ensure a proper fit on any given set of lenses or posts.